warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Food and Drink
Aquila]] The Imperium of Man is a vast interstellar empire, the ultimate authority for the majority of the human race in the Milky Way Galaxy in the late 41st Millennium. This is a list of known Imperial Food and Drink and includes examples of ingestibles from across the human-settled galaxy, but with a particular focus on the worlds of the Calixis Sector. Drinks Alcoholic Beverages *'Amasec' - Amasec is a popular alcoholic drink distilled from wine. It can range from lesser brews barely fit for use as firebombs to well-aged and flavourful brands suitable for only the finest of the Emperor's servants. *'Dammassine' - An alcoholic beverage that has a sweet herbal taste with a hint of almond. *'Estufagemi Wine' - A pungent alcoholic beverage brewed on the Agri-world of Iesta Veracrux. *'[[Fenrisian Ale|Fenrisian Ale (''Mjød)]]' - An extremely potent concoction distilled from the fermentation of the native plants of Fenris. Highly alcoholic and toxic, it is one of the very few beverages that can actually intoxicate an Astartes, managing to bypass their impressive bioengineered resistance to such toxic substances as alcohol. The Space Wolves Chapter are deeply fond of the drink, and consume large amounts of ''Mjød during their boisterous feasts, often competing against one another to determine who can drink the most Mjød before passing out. *'Gleece' - Gleece is an expensive alcoholic beverage that can be served both hot and cold. It is distilled from the fruits of the Glest tree and is extremely popular on the moons of Paragon where these trees originated. Gleece comes in various degrees of quality, with the best brands typically reserved for the members of the different industrial clans that govern Paragon. *'Gorsk White Gyn' - Originating from the Fenksworld hive of Magnagorsk and distilled from modified engine coolant (hence its name), this caustic, ice-cloudy spirit is an extremely powerful brew and favoured by those with a taste for something with a bigger kick than even triple-stilled Amasec can provide. As well as making you feel as if your head has been staved in, Gorsk White, as a dilute measure, can also mitigate the effects of some tainted water and foods. Such "gyn mixes" are popular in the Metallican Infernis, the rookeries of Solomon and in the Soot Warrens of Tranch for this reason, though the Gorsk White remains the most infamous. *'Old-Foiz' - A popular alcoholic beverage enjoyed throughout the Imperium. *'Raenka ' - Raenka is a highly prized brandy made from fermented Ploin juice and crafted through careful distillation in used Amasec barrels. On several Feudal Worlds, it is a main export and secures a great percentage of yearly revenues. Prized for its rich, dark yellow hue and subtle bouquet, Raenka connoisseurs eagerly watch for news each season on the stages of ageing and which areas are releasing their vintages. Many traders make a small but tidy profit carrying barrels by special request from fermentation yards to impatient buyers willing to circumvent the normal flow of the liqueur. *'Rahzvod' - Strong vodka-like alcoholic beverage hailing from Vostroya, distributed as a common ration amongst the Imperial Guard regiments of the Vostroyan Firstborn. *'Rotgut Booze' - Alcohol comes in many shapes and sizes throughout the Imperium, and most cultures are noted for at least one kind of fermented liquid. The catch-all term for these more basic brews (especially by travellers) is rotgut booze. *'Sacra '- A strong alcoholic beverage that was distilled on Tanith. With the destruction of that world, knowledge about it is only found among the members of the Tanith First and Only. Believed to be a descendant of the concept of sacrificial wine used in religious ceremonies. *'Spirit Tonic '- Originating from the planet of Munsk in the Josian Reach, Spirit Tonic is an alcoholic brew produced mainly on the northern continent. Its ingredients are not widely known; there are rumours the corpses of the small rodents dominating that area of the planet may be the primary ingredient, however, such whispers have yet to be proven. Regardless, Spirit Yonic is infamous for its wretched flavour, inspiring many theories about just what exactly is in it. Known to its detractors as "Coward Juice," consuming a measure of this foul fluid inspires a degree of "courage" to the imbiber. The natives of Munsk believe a swig can dull the pangs of fear and thus nearly all warriors drink the fluid before hunting, waging war or confronting their spouse. *'Theosophist's Philtre' - The Theosophist's Philtre is a heady, thick liquor of the planet Archaos, forbidden by ancient law upon that world. It is said to give a drinker depth and clarity of thought, and though this is likely no more than the mystique that attends any forbidden item, this rare intoxicant is prized as a sign of culture and wealth amongst sophisticates of the Calixis Sector. *'Tranq' - The term "Tranq" covers an array of artificial, alcoholic chem-distillates made by the low-hive masses of the Golgenna Reach in the Calixis Sector. The techniques for producing Tranq have been carried throughout the Calixis Sector by crew-scum, criminals, and Imperial Guardsmen. Drinking Tranq numbs the body and mind, a very different feeling to being drunk on rotgut, Amasec or other spirits. Though similar in end result, the effects of Ttranq are unpleasant, depressive, and an acquired taste. *'Vlod' - Vlod is a fine but potent alcoholic spirit favoured by the natives of Valhalla. *'Wild Snake' - Wild Snake is a rare and potent liquor brewed out in the badzones in the underhive of the Hive World of Necromunda, where it commands a price to match. If they can find some it is not uncommon for an Outlaw gang to get tanked up on Wild Snake before a fight -- "Snake Courage" as it's called. *'Wine of Quaddis '- Although Amasec may be the most popular fine spirit across the Calxis Sector, and many local ales and vintages hold sway where they are made, the most sought-after alcohol is the wine of Quaddis. The Garden World of Quaddis is considered by most to be nothing more than a myth, or perhaps a place that once did exist but is now long gone to dust. Regardless, the wines produced by its viticulture are valued above all others and almost preternaturally potent. Many hive city nobles and guilders pay huge sums for them and, in some cases, plot, murder and steal to attain them; seeing them both a mark of ultimate opulence and good taste. Three such wines are listed here: the first, the Sorrowful Vintage, is widely regarded as a pale imitation of the real thing (but still highly desirable), the second, the Golden Tokay, is perhaps the most accessible "true" Quaddis wine, while the last, the Kataline Malmsey, is the stuff dreams are made of -- hugely valuable and, legend holds, capable of killing an over-indulgent drinker with pure pleasure. Non-Alcoholic Beverages *'Styger Milk '- The Styger is a beast of burden found on Fervious. Shortly after a Styger gives birth to a whelp, it produces a viscous fluid on which its young feeds. So thick is this vile substance that when a human consumes it, the milk coats the throat, windpipe and stomach for up to a day after being ingested. As well as being full of nutrients and proteins, the people of Fervious have found that the milk engenders resilience to poisons and toxins. The Styger milk is so effective at neutralising toxins that all Fervious' nobles, as a matter of course, drink it before eating. This has led to substantial trade for Styger dairy farmers who, before the discovery of the milk's benefits, were nothing more than peasants. Now the dairy farmers have grown rich and powerful in their own right, fighting amongst themselves in the hopes of gaining a monopoly. *'Ploin Juice'- A common non-alcoholic beverage popular with many voidship crews as it combats many common illnesses brought on by the habitual poor diets most find in space travel. Made from the lopsided ploin fruit, it is rich in many vitamins and has an extended shelf life. It can be added to most poor quality distillations for much-needed flavour, or even used as the basis for its own strong drink commonly known as "Wobble" (as this is both what the fruit does when set upright, and what most users do after imbibing a few shots). *'Recaf'- Recaf is a popular hot beverage, made from crushed and brewed leaves. The composition can vary from planet to planet, but most blends have a stimulant such as caffeine as a basic release agent. *'Solian Tea' *'Tanna'- This leafy plant is native to Valhalla. The leaves are used by Valhallans to brew a tea, also called Tanna (sometimes Tanna Tea or Tanna Leaf Tea). The beverage is quite popular with Valhallans, to the point that Chimeras in Valhallan Imperial Guard regiments normally have samovars installed so Tanna can be prepared and drunk en route. It is less popular among other humans; Commissar Ciaphas Cain is one of the few non-Valhallans known to enjoy it. Foods Meats *'Ambull' - A subterranean insectoid predator native to the desert Death World of Luther Macintyre IX. Their meat is said to resemble that of Grox. Many attempts were made to domesticate Ambulls, but their ability to burrow made them impossible to confine. *'Belly-Churn' - Popular with nomadic peoples, the belly-churn is an animal stomach filled with milk, sewn shut and then flung over the side of a riding beast to slowly curdle. The resulting cheese is regarded as a delicacy and also keeps “fresh” a remarkably long time, making it the ideal ration for a lengthy journey. *'Devil Fish' *'Grox' - Grox are large, fast and aggressive reptilian animals originating from the Solomon System. When that star system was absorbed into the Imperium, it was discovered that this native herd animal possessed many useful traits, such as the ability to survive in almost any environment and to thrive on even the most indigestible food. Grox meat itself is also extremely palatable and nutritious, and nearly every single part of the beast is edible. *'Hetelfish' *'Horn-Head' *'Snow-Ox' Other Consumables *'Amino-Porridge' - A nutrient-dense synthetic food eaten by Space Marines. *'Birri Truffles' *'Caba Nuts' *'Fruits' *'Gantha-Root Rollup' *'Nafar Biscuits' *'Pastries' *'Soylens Viridians' - A bland but otherwise filling and somewhat nutritious vat-grown foodstuff. It is also known as "Corpse-Starch" as it is said to be made from human corpses, mixed with random dead animals, plants, and other sources of dead biomatter typically disposed of in Hive cities to be recycled into food to lessen waste. Soylens Viridians is a common staple among underhives, military rations, and other places where high demand for food meets low standards for taste. Several Mechanicus worlds in the Damocles Gulf favor it, considering it a far more efficient means of ingesting nutrients than plain animal tissue. Ciaphas Cain complains about the lack of flavour on a few occasions in his private memoirs. *'Triglyceride Gel' - A gelatinous, high-calorie foodstuff consumed by Space Marines. *'Vorder Leaves' Non-Human Foods It is known that some xenos foods, such as that of the Eldar, are edible by the humans of the Imperium of Man. During the time of the Great Crusade, Eldar food was consumed by the Space Marines of the Emperor's Children Legion, which may have been possible because of the enhanced nature of the Astartes' physiology, because the Eldar knew what was palatable to humans, or because Eldar physiology is similar enough to that of Mankind that their food meets human taste and nutritional requirements. Xenos-cultured forms of wheat have also been consumed by the populations of Imperial worlds, especially in times of famine, though this is illegal under Imperial law, as is the possession of all other xenos technologies or cultural artefacts. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 48 *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 148-149 *''Dark Heresy: Inquisitor's Handbook'' (RPG), pp. 105, 129, 165 *''Necromunda: Outlanders'' (Supplement), pg. 57 *''Rogue Traders: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 141-143 *''Rogue Traders: Into the Storm (RPG), pg. 134 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader (1st Edition), pp. 212-213 *''Fulgrim'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Deathwatch'' (Novel) by Steve Parker *''Eisenhorn'' Trilogy by Dan Abnett *''Fire Warrior'' (Novel) by Simon Spurrier, pg. 156 *''For The Emperor (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell *''Grey Knights (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''The Last Ditch (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell *''Necropolis (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Knightsblade'' (Novel) by Andy Clark, pg. 155 *''Nemesis'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''Priests of Mars'' (Novel), pg. 88 *''Shadowsun'' (Novella), pg. 28 *''Gaunt's Ghosts'' novel series by Dan Abnett *''Caves of Ice'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell *''The Greater Good'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell es:Alimentación imperial Category:I Category:Imperium Category:Calixis Sector